Austin and Ally: The Truth
by R5loverR5
Summary: Austin has a girlfriend. Ally gets jealous and feelings start to surface. What will happen when Austin finds out. DUN DUN DUN... Please read its better than the summary, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN AND ALLY: The Truth CH. 1

A/N I do not own Austin and Ally!

Please Reveiw!

Ally's P.O.V

It was just another quiet day in Sonic Boom when out of the blue Austin walks in holding hands with his girlfriend Mashell. Austin and Mashell walk over to me. "Hey ally, Austin just gave me a neclase with a musicle note on it that sais "Forever" on it. Isn't he just the sweetest thing ever", asked Mashell. I nodded my head but inside I was raging with jelousy. "Oh, and Ally can we rescedual rehersals till tomorrow? I'm taking Mashell out to eat."said Austin. I nodded my head and said, "Sure." He smiled and walked out the door with Mashell. I run upstairs to the practice room and shut the door. I sat again the door hugging my knees and sobbing. I don't know why but I think I like Austin. I sat there for half and hour when all of a sudden Austin knocks on the door and sais, "Ally, Mashell wasn't that hungry so can we start rehersal early?" I stood up and wiped my tears away but I could still feel that my eyes were puffy. My nose was still runny to. "Sure, ummm come in." Austin came in and looked at me. "Are you okay, you look like you've been crying", said Austin."Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He puts his hands on my shoulders and sits me down on the piano bench next to him. "Ally, if you don't tell me then I'm going to leave." I just sat there and shook my head while looking down.

Austin got up and walked out. Just about as he was about to exit Sonic Boom, I ran downstairs and grabbed his hand and said," Don't get mad, but if i tell you it could possibly ruin everything." He was about to pull away once more when I said, "Fine, I'll tell you." He smiled vicoriously and we walked back upstairs and sat down. "Alright, spill it.", he said demandingly."I like you!" He froze and his eyes widened. Tears fled to my face and I ran out in a hurry. I was just about to run out of the store.

Austin's P.O.V

I ran after Ally and caught her just as she was about to run out of the sore. I grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "Did you just say you like me?" SHe looks down. "Yeah, I do like you Austin, your hair, the way you smile, and the way that you make me smile but to be honest Mashell isn't right for you and you know it"she says while crying. I wiped away her tears. "Ally, what's wrong with Mashell and by the way I thought you liked Dalls?" Another tear fell down her face. I hated to see her like this. Just then I wipe her tear away once more and say, "Ally, ya know what?" She looks at me inocently. "Now that I think about it, I really like, umm...how do i say this?" I scratch the back of my neck. "I..umm. like you to." Her tears turn to joy and she looks at me and asks, "Really?" "Yeah", I say. We both smile and intwine our fingers in each others, we both leaned in about to kiss just when Mashell walks in. We both Freeze.

A/N CLIFFHANGER...sorry guys..again i do not own austin and ally but please reveiw and i'll update ASAP... Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I quickly jump apart from each other. He scratches the back of his neck. "Ummm Mashell, It's not what It looks like..well it is, but we need to talk",sais Austin. Austin and Mashell walk away and I watch them from afar. My body is still trembiling. All the way from my toes to my head I feel electricity run through my body. Austin and Mashell walk back over. I'm so worried. Mashell sais, "Well, Ally it seems that you like Austin, and you know I am with him." I stare down in a fit of embarrasment. Mashell looks really mad. "Look, Mashell I liked Austin ever since I met him and he's been there with me through everything, so what I like him, he knows it and I'm not scared anymore!" I was about to walk away when Austin pulled my arm. He looked me in the eyes, "Ally Dawson, your one brave girl!" I looked up and slightly smiled.

Austin's P.O.V

Mashell was just staring with disgust written all over her face. She was giving Ally the dirtiest looks. Mashell then ripped the neclase I gave her off her neck and handed it to Ally. "Look, Mashell I'm sorry you had to find out this way but, I really like Ally and she likes me ,but I hope we can still be good friends."

I took the neclase from Ally and fastened it around her neck. It glistened like her eyes in the sun. Two beutiful pools of chocolate. Mashell then said, "Well since you didn't mean for any of this to happen, I guess were cool", said Mashell. Ally shook Mashell's hand and she exited Sonic Boom. "So, about that kiss", I said. Ally playfuly slapped my arm. Again I intwined our fingers and we both leaned in and our lips locked for about two minuits and at that very moment I felt the sparks fly. It wasn't just any ordinary kiss, It was one of those kisses that you never want to end. "Ally, I have a confession to make!" She looks at me worried. "Truth is, your my first kiss." She raised both eyebrows like she just seen a flying pig. "Austin, but you and Mashell kissed before",she sais shocked."Yeah, but that was only on the cheek."

Ally's P.O.V

"Yeah, I've never had a real kiss either, so don't feel bad." He smiled and said, "How about a second one." We were both yet again within meters from each others face when all of a sudden Dez and Trish burst through the door. They caught me and Austin about to kiss. They both gasp and slowly back out of the store. We both turn bright red.


End file.
